onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:History sections + image overload
okay, guys, we're letting everyone upload a new picture per character page per chapter again. Don't. Some of these images don't warrent being on the page. For instance, the image of Miku laughing did nothing for the text it support, I just removed it from the page. the main culpurits are the history sections, we don't need so many images uploaded as everyone keeps adding. I want to discuss limiting the images somehow for history sections. I'm not saying have none at all, but really, if you have 3 images and all 3 are overlapping each other because theres not enough text between them, it means theres too much image. As pretty as they are, if their disrupting the text, they are not doing the text any favors. There needs to be a balance of text and images to avoid these problems. Also, when so many images enter a page, it becomes clear their being used for decorational reasons, not demostrational reasons. Anyone got any idea? I myself think limiting it to 1-3 images per arc. If we can figure this out, I'll update Image Guidelines myself with additional notes if everyone is fine. Or someone else can, it doesn't have to be me, just so long as we agree on it. One-Winged Hawk 23:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The picture of Mihawk laughing supported the text perfectly. It shows Mihawk in a extremely unusual moment, the text even comments on that. It is similar to Buggy's trivia section, with this picture: That just to explain why I added that particular picture. I fully agree on removing images because we have to many, but having no connection to the text is (in this case) simply not true. But in general, I agree with you.-- 23:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :When there is already a picture related to the event, there is no need to add an additional one, the most related to the event must be used. In this case, it was more important to show Mihawk's presence on scene then it was to have him laughing. Also... That Buggy one really need not be there, just to note. One-Winged Hawk 09:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we're getting a lot of new editors, and they all think it's nice to have more pictures ("a picture is worth a thousand words"). Maybe we should put this guideline on the Main Page so it's easier to know not to. Also, how do we sort out these pictures that we don't need? Yatanogarasu 23:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, new editors are a blessing (keeps the wikia alive) and a curse (takes them a while to learn). While that is true they love to upload, it should be the task of the experienced editors to teach the newer ones how to edit. Thats why we have image guidelines in the first place. It might also be nice if the wikias introduction message also linked to the image guidelines. Images are, in my opinion + experience, the single thing that continues to haunt the wikia. I'm not against images or newer editors uploading them, but someone has to sit down and consider if its needed to be there or not. And it shouldn't be left to just one person, everyone should be pitching in. One-Winged Hawk 09:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) This also brings up another point: people are putting up galleries for attacks, like the Kage Kage no Mi and Kokuto Yoru. We should only have really noteworthy attacks (like signature and frequently used attacks, or ultimate techniques) pictured. Yatanogarasu 01:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, this was the danger of introducing the galleries to attacks pages from the start. In particular if there are more then 1 image used for a single attack, reject all but the best one and demand only a gif be used in such an event. This is more true for the complex moves, simple moves really shouldn't have images quite frankyl that are not animated gifs. Too many images affect those with poor bandwidths; whats more important the pretty picure or the text if you can't get both to load? It should be the text and so long as they have they they can understand what the move entails, if not, we're not doing our job as editors explaining it. One-Winged Hawk 09:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, heres another related issue; the same image on 50+ pages. I have no objection, since its better we DO use images for more then one page. However at times its almost as if we're determined to make sure an image is on every related page. Thats okay, but we don't have to do this all the time. Its okay to upload an image that can only be used for page, not preferred, but really some images are not universally great for the event their tied with. Example, the Shichibukai's "preparations for war", there should be images showing them gearing up for the war. The Hancock one watching Luffy's execution, wasn't linked to the overall arc as much as say, Jinbe's escaping Impel Down to try and save Ace. In fact, on the Hancock on, the better images we could have used would have been of Hancock being invited to join the war or accepting it, showing she is now in ready to join the war (prepared). what happened between her and Luffy led to these events, yeah, but the event itself is unrelated whereas her rejection of war invite is Shichibukai linked percifically One-Winged Hawk 10:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The pictures are getting out of hand. If you look at the Fishman Island Arc page there are already 23 pictures for an arc that's barely 15 chapters so far. I don't want to hurt people's feeling and just simply delete 10 of them but something needs to be done. Pandawarrior 22:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've been removing images put up during an overload for ages now... For me I can make the 10 least important images disappear from a page where needed any time. My concern is with arc page is that the single most important scenes needed are not the ones that end up on the page half the time. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :My concern is that this might result in a few good edit wars. Who decides what is important and what not? While I fully agree that something needs to be done, we shouldn't rush anything and never forget that contributing any kind of image involves a lot of work. As Pandawarrior said, really. (I happen to use this line a lot lately, lol) 01:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Image edit wars are always the worst, but then again, I point out voting, staff weighing up the images and discussions are meant to resolve these problems. And no, using edit wars as an excuse for not editing images is a poor excuse, naughty ol' Jinbe. Lol. XD One-Winged Hawk 13:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ehm, poor excuse for not editing images? I just said that simply removing everything without talk and discussion may lead to edit wars and hurt feelings, thats it. Your image removals are already reverted, if you haven't noticed (not by me). I say myself that we should do something about it, but going on a delete rampage is the wrong way to attempt this. 14:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, as for the attack/technique galleries, we really should get rid of those, and replace with only one or two pictures that are worthy. But for the Fishman Island Arc, 20 pictures when we barely had 15 chapters, really out of hand. This is gonna end up like the Harry Potter Wikia: they have picture overload. Yatanogarasu 02:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, they pictures of a character in the middle of the history section for no reason, and the picture itself made no sense in that part of the section, other than to describe the character's physical appearance. I'm not comparing wikias or anything, but I just want to use this as an example for editors who read this forum: don't over-upload, and don't put pictures everywhere just because it looks nice to you (which by the way, may not look nice to others), or the article would be heavily soured. Yatanogarasu 02:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The Harry Potter wikia is one of the most popular wikia around, however I stress that images are copyrighted and if you have too many? Then you might as well put up the entire manga and render the whole wikia illegit. One-Winged Hawk 13:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, perhaps we should seperate the attacks images since this is aimed at history sections percifically and I hadn't been paying attention enough to notice the attacks were getting out of hand. One-Winged Hawk 13:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC)